


In The End

by Lostcauseinorbit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostcauseinorbit/pseuds/Lostcauseinorbit
Summary: Kara confronts Lena about her lies.Lena makes a sacrifice.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

_How did things got like this? How everything ended up...there? _

_How they had gone from...you are my best friend to I will hurt you as much as you hurt me? _

_Why? _

_I am so incredibly hurt...by you and I am so disappointed....of you and I am so....extremely mad at you. _  
  
Those were the words Kara wanted to say to Lena, and for the first time she felt completely excused to say them to her...even yell them at her, without feeling guilty of anything. 

Even without feeling guilty for future Kara, for having hurt Lena. Because the second she landed on Lena's balcony at Lena's house, and she saw her working worry free, the anger hit Kara like a wave. 

Lena looked up from her tablet and tilted her head, her expression changing from surprised to a fake smile in seconds. Kara didn't notice it before, but now she knew. So instead for asking for permission to enter the livingroom she just stepped inside. She walked up to Lena observing her, her cape making a soft rustling sound caused by its friction with the livingroom's pristine white carpet. 

"It's the first time I noticed you like white as much as green" - Kara says standing a feet away from Lena and crossing her arms. 

Lena raised both eyebrows. Clearly taken aback by Kara's comment but quickly smiling back at her. As always with an answer. 

"It's the first time you visit me more frequently as Supergirl than as Kara Danvers" - Lena answers. 

Kara nods and then notices Lena's right wrist. The watch she gave her attached securely around pale skin. 

"Lately, I have been thinking about what's happening with us" - Kara said and paused, waiting for Lena to interrupt but the CEO let her continue. 

"About how we are this type of Disney story, old or modern, whichever version you prefer, because honestly, even though I force myself to see all the positive in Disney stories, they always have this darker content hidden at their core..."- Kara speaks, trying to not raise her voice and to keep her heat vision from flickering. Not because she is afraid of scaring Lena. They are past that now. But because, she is so mad she wants to argue, and argue well. 

_Be careful _ Alex had warned her. Afraid Lena might use some Kryptonite weapon against her. At this point Kara didn't put it past Lena, but oddly she knew that Lena wouldn't go that far. Not with her. However, Lena had gone far enough, with Leviathan, with Eve, with Jon's brother...with putting Alex in danger.

One day ago ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She hasn't forgive you._

_Andrea Rojas attacked the DEO. _

_Help, Eve T._

That was the e-mail that started it all. Kara had received an e-mail from Eve Tessmacher, at the beginning she didn't believed in it. But the way she referred to Lena made it all suspicious. She had thought of telling Lena about it, but was worried it would actually hurt her more, since Kara was under the impression Lena was still hurting about Lex's death. So she showed it to Alex and they went to talk to Andrea, who didn't take long to confess. She told them her story with Lena, she told them about Leviathan, she told them how she was able to get in the DEO. 

"Kara stay with me" - Alex warned but Kara stood up from her seat in the interrogation room and with the motion flipped a chair that hit the metallic reinforced walls with a loud clatter. 

Kara tried her best but then Andrea went onto adding that Lena had a blonde assistant that is helping her on her projects. An assistant Kara suspected it was Eve, which was later confirmed by one of LCorp's security videos. Andrea had managed to hack LCorp's firewall trying to get something on Lena as leverage, since she already knew Lena would never see her as a friend, they still had business in common...and frankly she was afraid of Lena as well. That was how Kara confirmed Lena had kidnapped Eve and somehow manged to turn her into an AI living host. 

"Lena is not capable of forgiveness anymore, I won't push her in that direction either...I am not excused"- Andrea said. 

"You had excusable reasons" - Alex pointed out crossing her arms.

"All of us, always have excusable reasons" - Andrea answered -" Some of us more than others but not all of us act on it...because we simply don't have the means to do so...is a poor boy excused from becoming a dictator and destroying millions of lives? Are murderers excused from killing because they had abusive parents? Are corrupt politicians excused because they didn't received enough love in their childhood? Am I excused from betraying Lena to save my father? ...somehow all of us started good and then were presented with the opportunity to well...be selfish...be ambitious...do harm"- 

"Are you excusing her?" - Alex asked while Kara remained silent, while all the memories she had with Lena flashed in her mind. Pain started to turn into anger at the familiarity of the feeling. 

"I'm not because I would have chosen my father over again and I'm sure Lena would have done the same, but most people think that all good people...everyone that has good morals..are good and well intentioned just because of their nature. But no one ever asks if that's because they were never presented with the means to do the opposite...Lena has been given the means to do good or bad, she has mostly done good until now...and I see the wrong in Lena's action, but I have lost already more than I could ever imagine...I have no more energy to find the moral ground in me to hold Lena accountable for what she is doing, normal people would never understand..."- Andrea said and then turned to Kara.

"I investigated Lena before coming to National City hence I investigated you...Kara Danvers, the only friend of Lena Luthor in this godforsaken city, is also Supergirl..."- she said and Alex and Kara looked at her alarmed. 

Andrea scoffed - "Your interest in Lena gave it away, although the glasses came pretty close" 

"There is a crossing line, sometimes you can't just go back from that "- Alex said instead, while Kara couldn't help but storm out of the room. Her fists vibrating with the desire to punch something. Lena had used her, like her mother did to get to Astra. Lena had changed like Astra did to save Krypton and occupy Earth. Like her father did when creating the virus to destroy non-kryptonian life. Lena had underestimated her like Mon-El did and Kara had been patient, like she had been with Mon-El too. 

"Kara?" - Alex had followed her and then she realized she was silently crying. She hugged her sister without saying much. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's sadly true" - Lena said - "Disney stories are not meant to be analyzed...just watched, but I fail to see the parallels to our friendship" - she added. 

Kara took a deep breath and tried not to glare at Lena because the word friendship coming out of her mouth felt like a punch to the gut. 

"The parallel is that I just did that, didn't analyze it...just let it be. I met you and thought of snow white...and look at you, surrounded by white...although green is indeed your color...isn't it?" - Kara said holding Lena's piercing green eyes.

"Are you implying I'm the Wicked Witch of the West?" - Lena asked, trying to figure out what Kara's true objective was. _She knows _a voice whispered in the back of her head. So she adjusted her posture and tried to remain firm, even though an unexpected wave of fear spread through her body like electricity. 

"You might as well be, but your green is more for all the lies you say" - Kara spat out. 

Lena scoffed and turned around. She walked to the mini bar in her livingroom and poured herself some whiskey. 

"So now you know" - Lena said gripping the glass too much, so much her pale fingers looked white. 

Kara stepped forward, Lena turned in response. She had been about to throw the glass with whiskey to Kara and make a run for it but Kara stopped her hand quickly. 

"Don't even dare to runaway" - Kara hissed and Lena just let the glass fall on the floor, shattering at the impact. 

Lena wasn't a coward, she had been wanting to confront Kara, she had thought she was ready to confront Kara but at the confrontation with the truth, the pain she thought she had under control replaced her anger. She had to regroup her thoughts, but Kara wasn't giving her the chance anymore. 

Lena held Kara's gaze - "You come here to accuse me of the same things you are guilty of" - she said pulling her arm and freeing herself from Kara's grip. 

"You...and your lies...and your manipulation, you are putting every single one of us in danger..."- Kara accused - "Have you become so selfish that now nothing matters to you?" 

Lena stepped forward and Kara stepped back - "Are you hurt?" - she asked 

"Yes" - 

"Good" - Lena turned again or tried to but Kara took her hand and made her turn back. 

"Look at me and tell me this is the path you have chosen" - Kara said - "Tell me you will follow on Lex's footsteps" - she added

"Lex...Lex's..._footsteps!_ ?"- Lena exclaimed furious again - "I fucking killed Lex to save you!" 

Kara was about to answer but that piece of information stopped her. Now, that she didn't know. 

"Oh...you didn't know that did you? What did you assume? You didn't found a body because he just...dissappeared? Because he and his suit exploded? That you were the one to actually defeat him?!" - Lena found herself exclaiming while walking around the livingroom and moving her arms frantically. 

"He told you" - Kara said instead slowly processing the information. A new type of anger flourishing in her chest. 

"Oh he did" - Lena said lowering her voice - "He showed me all the times you lied to me" - 

"And that's the excuse you have" - Kara says remembering Andrea's words - "That he was the one to tell you and I didn't, or that I lied to you? Or that everyone in your life before me lied to you...starting with Lionel...because you seem to have a damn list of excuses and somehow I'm the one who is supposed to fix them all!" - she exclaimed. 

Lena really tried not to show weakness. She couldn't. Tears were threatening to free themselves already. The image of Kara accusing her had another unexpected effect in her. 

"You...you kept using me! You tested me and you used me! What did you really wanted from me?! "

"I was scared! I have already apologized for Rao's sake!" 

"And now you know how hard it is to forgive don't you?!" - Lena exclaimed - "Now you know "- she said trying to calm down her breathing. 

"Now I know" - Kara said lowering her voice too - "Now I know you are capable of hurting Alex...of risking my sister's life, of using me intentionally in a way I never would purposely have used you...now I know you have changed...you have used me like the people I cared about used me...you have lied to me the same way people I cared about lied to me...I had this image of you...the same way I had an image of them...and you just straight up destroyed it...you wanted to make sure I felt hurt...you damn well did" 

At Kara's words Lena couldn't immediately find a response. Kara chuckled and wiped the tears that were covering her cheeks - "Now I know you will never forgive me" - she added, her voice cracking. 

Kara turned her head to look at her - "I wanted to tell you why I could understand you...why I wanted to be your friend...I wanted to tell you as soon as I told you I was Supergirl but you kept pushing back so I gave you space...I wanted to tell you and I didn't wanted to tell you this way...but you have forced me to..."- Kara said 

"You don't owe me more truths Kara and I never thought you would forgive me...I don't...."- Lena's own voice cracked against her best efforts- "I don't want to hear about it....I can't hear about it!" - she exclaimed and turned around again. 

"So you can't hear about it but I did listened to you always!" - Kara exclaimed - "Because I lied but tell me Lena, how many people that betrayed and lied to you stayed? How many of them are right here...like I have been? Like Kara or Supergirl I have been fucking here...all this time..."

"And haven't I?!" - Lena exclaimed - "Haven't I fucking saved your life instead of Jack's?! Haven't I killed a fucking man to save Alex's life?! Haven't I chosen to send Lillian to jail just so I could work with you?! Haven't I admired you...for you to judge me again!? "

"Yet you did your crazy Harun-El experiments! Which by the way...ended up giving powers to Lex, which saved Lex's life! Which is how we have ended up here Lena!" 

"So now it's my fucking fault!" 

"It might as well be! Because I didn't judged you again after the kryptonite incident! Instead I was trying to help and even after that you still got mad at me because I wasn't there as Kara Danvers when Lex came back!"

"Because I didn't know you were Supergirl!" - Lena shouted and this time she threw a pillow to Kara, which almost hit her on the head. But it got obliterated to ashes before it even touched her forehead. 

"Oh perfect go ahead use your powers to intimidate me" - Lena spat out

Kara huffed - "As if it would" - she said - "You got Andrea in the DEO and put Alex in danger...you are using Jon's brother mind control to do Rao knows what....and look...I'm still here! Aren't I?!" 

"Me too! I'm still here trying for some crazy reason to understand why you are not leaving me alone!" - Lena added and held Kara's angered gaze. 

Kara nodded and took a deep breath because they were too far gone into the argument, already, it was the first time she acted on her anger but Lena, Lena just had this way of getting under her skin, for good or ill. So she told her what she wished she could have told her under different circumstances. 

"Before Krypton got destroyed, my mother used me to capture my aunt because they didn't agree on how to deal with Krypton's social issues...she sent her to Krypton's version of a prison...I thought Astra was dead...only to find her years later, here on Earth...with an army of Kryptonians trying to occupy Earth...but you know that already...and it was my father who invented the virus Cadmus wanted to use to rid Earth off from aliens, and Mon-El...hell...Mon-El lied to me about being a Daxamite the first time we met...Kryptonians never liked Daxamites as I'm sure you know why, after meeting Rhea...and now you do the same....you are like all of them too" 

Lena swallowed hard, feeling her resolve breaking. Feeling her resolve turning into panic. Fear, terror...guilt...regret. 

"You didn't need to hurt me all over again" - Kara continued - "Because now I know how you felt...when you said you admired Supergirl...I admired you too you know? I admired you for being you...just you Lena...and couldn't even consider you would use me, I thought we knew each other...I thought I knew you well enough to be confident you forgave me and you just took that away from me"

"You took our friendship away from me too" - Lena interrupted her - "I...."- 

"Explain it Lena...because I can't understand" - Kara says, her voice demanding. 

Lena swallows hard for the nth time. Now all her issues started to feel microscopic compared to Kara's - "After Lex tried to kill Superman I knew the future of LuthorCorp was over, I knew even though I didn't want to...I would have to take on the company...because people...innocent people had died...and they deserved answers...and they deserved justice...even if I was going to be blamed for it indirectly...but I was already used to it...LuthorCorp was never known for corrupt free business deals there was always some scandal that was handled...but I always got the blast for it guilty or not...people would always assume I was just like Lionel or Lillian...but after Lex, well...of course they would assume I would be just like him..."- she stopped and looked at Kara who was observing her with narrowed eyes. 

"How did you find out I was lying to you?" - Lena asked 

"Andrea told me" - Kara answered.

Lena nodded - "She didn't tell you why I came to National City did she?" - 

"She said what you told me...you wanted a new start..."-

"I lied" - Lena admitted and Kara shook her head, and this time her heat vision flickered red. 

Lena walked back to her mini bar and took a sip from the whiskey bottle. Kara stepped back and Lena scoffed - "I'm not going to throw this at you..."- she warned. 

"You should...I need an excuse to not punch you" - Kara said sighed taking her hand to her temples and rubbing. 

"I came to National City hoping I could team up with Supergirl...hoping I would became friends with Supergirl and maybe...just maybe I could turn things around for LCorp, for me...for everyone else that got hurt during Lex's madness" - Lena explained but the more she spoke she felt like a broken radio, repeating things over and over again. 

Kara looked at her surprised. Lena took another sip of her whiskey - "I came with the intention of meeting you and I..." 

"You assumed I was perfect" - Kara said looking at the floor - "Another reason why I didn't tell you I was Supergirl, but it didn't make any difference in the end...you also assumed Kara Danvers was perfect" 

"You assumed I was too broken to handle it "- Lena paused -"....and you were right" - she admitted 

Kara took another deep breath and looked at her, the anger in her eyes wavering a little, Lena felt like falling down on the floor and crying because now that she had said the admission aloud, it didn't sound excusable as it had many times in her head. It made her latest actions petty and exaggerated, it showed her a version of herself surrounded by all the things she didn't want to become. But unfortunately, all the things she got afraid of becoming....she had become. She looked down at her hands. She remembered her mother, how she used to tell her stories of heroes and dragons, and how much she wished to be a hero. Now she was the opposite. 

"And Lex knew it" - Kara added and this time she didn't stopped herself. She punched right through the living room wall - "Lex knew you would react like that...Lex knew it because he wrote it down on his diaries...he wrote down how much you needed to feel included...how even he tried to make sure you had that fixation...so you would always be there to help him...so even if he went on his crazy campaigns he wouldn't end up alone as he deserves to be!"- Kara exclaimed and her own tears started covering her face again. 

Lena closed her eyes and let the tears fall, because she knew Kara was right. 

"Lex knew this would happen...all this time, he used Red Daughter to discover who I was...because he knew you were here for Supergirl, because every time he tried to take Lcorp from you I was there...because you chose me and not him...even when you didn't even knew me" - Kara turned around and looked at Lena who had her eyes fixated on her hands - "He used Red Daughter to distract me and tried to put us at odds but he kept failing...so he decided to have a backup plan...based on his....wicked study of you...she knew how you would react"

"Stop..."- Lena whispered. 

Kara couldn't stop, she was just so angry again - "You fell for it...."- she breathed out. 

Lena shut her eyes closed again and this time threw at her a wine bottle - "Stop it!" - she exclaimed and Kara ducked but didn't bothered on letting the bottle fall to the ground, because the sound of the glass breaking felt as her heart was feeling - "Yes! I got fooled by him I just realized I am an idiot! You wanted me to admit it didn't you? I FUCKING ADMIT IT!" 

Kara kept shaking her head - "And you kept talking with Lillian, you kept...you kept interacting with her...because you believed in her so you helped Lex..."- 

"STOP!" - Lena threw pillow after pillow, even the mattresses that made up the couch to Kara, who just kept stepping backwards. 

"I shouldn't have pushed you talk with Lillian again!" - Kara exclaimed with clenched fists angry at herself - "I shouldn't have pushed you to keep interacting with her! No! I should have taken Lillian to a high security prison myself after reading Lex's diaries...even from the beginning I should have never told you to give Lillian a second chance! She was a terrible mother to you! You gave her a second chance and gave Lex a second chance too!" 

Lena calmed down a little after that - "I chose to talk to her" - she said - "You couldn't have expected the Luthor's to..."- 

"Lex almost killed Superman! Of course I should have expected Lex would find a way to manipulate you! I was supposed to protect you!" - Kara contradicted desperately. 

"AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" - Lena exploded in a storm of shouts again - "EVEN WHEN I DIDNT WANT TO FEEL LIKE YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE AS A FRIEND KARA DANVERS HAD MADE THIS SILENT PROBLEM TO BE ALWAYS THERE TO PROTECT ME AND IT FELT SO FUCKING GOOD THAT YES! I BELIEVED KARA DANVERS WAS THE PERFECT BEST FRIEND HUMAN BEING ONE COULD EVER HAVE! I THOUGHT THAT ANYONE WHO COULDN'T BE FRIENDS WITH KARA DANVERS OR WAS ENEMIES WITH HER WAS PROBABLY STRAIGHT UP EVIL AND FUCKED UP....TO A POINT WITHOUT RETURN..."

"IT WAS NOT A SILENT PROMISE! I TOLD YOU I WAS ALWAYS GONNA BE THERE!" - Kara shouted back, not understanding what Lena was trying to say. 

"AND I BELIEVED YOU BECAUSE NO ONE EVER SAID THAT TO ME NOT EVEN JACK NO ONE JUST...FUCKING CARED THE SAME WAY AND YOU...KARA DANVERS CARED AND IT WAS SO HONEST THE WAY YOU ACTED THAT I JUST COULDN'T SEE YOU COULD EVER MAKE A MISTAKE...AND I FINALLY FELT SO...SO SAFE AROUND SOMEONE...SO LOVED...THAT WHEN LEX TOLD ME YOU WERE SUPERGIRL IT FELT AS IF SUPERGIRL ASSASSINATED KARA DANVERS IN FRONT OF MY EYES...AND I FELT SO UNDESERVING OF YOU...I FELT LIKE A TERRIBLE PERSON AND I BELIEVED IT BECAUSE NOT EVEN KARA DANVERS WANTED ME NEAR HER...BUT THE WORST PART WAS KARA DANVERS WAS NEVER FUCKING REAL IN THE FIRST PLACE AND YOU KNOW WHAT...THAT FELT LIKE LOSING MY MOTHER ALL OVER AGAIN!!"

"AND LOSING YOU RIGHT NOW FEELS LIKE LOSING KRYPTON ALL OVER AGAIN TOO!! SO FORGIVE ME IF I LIED TO YOU BECAUSE I WOULD DO IT AGAIN IF THAT MEANT I WOULD NOT LOSE YOU SOONER!"

"IM SORRY! GOD IM FUCKING SORRY!" Lena shouted on top of Kara's words because admitting it ended up breaking her, she fell on the floor and just started crying. 

Kara stopped screaming and just stood there paralyzed. She had seen Lena breaking down before, and she had thought she had seen Lena letting her guards down before, but now...now she knew for sure that Lena was the one she had wanted to meet as fucked up as the idea sounded. 

"I disregarded your pain, I disregarded everything we went through! I am so fucking sorry I have lied to you too...I am sorry I am still so stupidly conditioned to do Lex's biding even when I don't even want to....I am sorry I am someone you truly don't deserve to be friends with. I am sorry I have become the villain in your story of us. I am sorry I messed up for all the excuses I had...for all the fears I had...I am sorry for never actually believing you truly wanted to be my friend just because...."- she said and covered her face with her hands. 

Kara slowly walked up to her and sat down slowly. Lena didn't dare to look at her. 

Kara was still hurt and angry, but in all that her heart ached instantly at seeing Lena cry like that, she could feel every tear, she could feel her words and she wanted so desperately to make it stop but her own pain didn't allowed her. But she still tried - "I failed you too" - she said and Lena shook her head. 

"I know I am not responsible for your actions...I know your decisions are not my responsibility...but I did promise...you...and myself...probably more than what I should have...I don't know.. but..Lena I should have been there...even if Lex ended up telling you the truth...I should have been there because knowing Lex, I should have expected it...like I should have when I found out Lillian knew my identity...she warned me and I didn't listened...I should have seen it coming a mile away...I didn't protect you...I failed you" 

"I was never someone who needed to be protected in the way you promised..."- Lena said 

Kara tried to reach for her hands but stopped herself- "Lena..." 

Lena looked at her, with red eyes, and tears darkened by make up rolling down her pale cheeks - "I failed you too...I failed you on purpose...I...I am sorry"- she said and looked at her hands again. 

Kara swallowed hard. _I forgive you _ The words echoed in her mind but never came out. She couldn't say them. 

"I...I will fix the things I did" - Lena added - "I, I will turn Eve in" - she said slowly while eyeing Kara's reaction at Eve's mention. 

"Rao..."- Kara covered her face with her hands - "Eve Tessmacher is now an AI"- she said and looked at Lena again.

Lena sighed and instead of answering she took her phone and called Alex. 

"Lena" - Alex said, voice serious. Lena supposed she knew already so she steadied her voice and spoke. 

"I'm turning myself in Agent Danvers, you have clearance to enter LCorp and retrieve Eve Tessmacher...and you...you can come to...to take me in too" - she said. 

"I'll be there in ten minutes Miss Luthor" - Alex answered and disconnected the call. 

Lena looked at Kara and shrugged - "I won't be the villain to your story" - she whispered. 

Kara closed her eyes and for a second let her anger slip away. She just acted because thinking was tiring her down, because again, although weaker, the gravity of Lena had just pulled her closer to the CEO. So she just hugged her and Lena stiffened out the same way she always did when Kara hugged her but instead of eventually relaxing, she remained tensed. Kara tightened the hug, and just started crying because she never wanted things to go this way. 

Lena stayed quiet and kept from crying because she felt she had taken so much from Kara, that all she wanted to be now was the support Kara always deserved. 

They remained hugging until Kara heard DEO cars parking in front of Lena's building. A minute later, Alex entered the place but indicated the other agents to stay outside - "Thank you for unlocking the door..."- she stopped talking when she saw the whole in Lena's living room wall, the burnt marks on the rook from Kara's heat vision, then the broken glass and the wine spilled all over the once white carpet. Adding to it, all the pillows thrown on the floor. 

"Kara?" - Alex asked a bit hesitant, observing the state of the place with wide eyes. 

Kara didn't answer and Lena just stood up and walked up to Alex, she then took some tissues from the kleenex box on the center table in the livingroom and fixed her make up the best she could- "I can wait for you to be ready" - Alex said her voice sounding less cold. 

"I am not ready and I won't be" - Lena said - "There is still part of me that feels justified for the lies...and I know that's not how I should feel right now...so please Agent Danvers...take me away before my Luthor genes indeed destroy the little reputation I have left"- Lena tried to joke. 

"You are not crazy" - Kara blurted out impulsively, because in all the anger and pain, in all this chaos...she still cared, she couldn't stop caring. 

Lena turned to look at her - "I know I'm not crazy...but I'm not well...and I have to do things right..."- she then looked at Alex - "Because I don't expect forgiveness anymore...I can't but I can try to show you I am not the villain...I don't want to be the villain...I"-

Alex took a deep breath and before Lena or Kara could do something her fist launched on Lena's nose.

"Fuck!" - Lena exclaimed feeling blood flowing out of her broken nose. 

"God that felt good" - Alex said instead

"Alex!" - Kara exclaimed and Alex scoffed. 

"What? She deserves it, her lies hurt me too...and you can also realize that she is human but look...see? she is bleeding not dying...she is stronger than what you give her credit for"- Alex said taking Lena's wrists while locking a pair of handcuffs around them. 

"I forgot you are not a woman of words Agent Danvers. But you don't..."- Lena tried to say and this time Alex elbowed her on the gut. 

"Alex!" - Kara exclaimed again and stepped between Lena and Alex, but Alex grabbed Lena's right arm and pulled her away from Kara and towards the door.

"I'm...I'm okay, Kara"- Lena said trying to breath. 

"Of course you fucking are...Kara is still here protecting you" - Alex said - "The punch was for lying to all of us and the elbow was for putting my life and Jon's in danger...and for having the stupid idea of mind controlling people..."- 

"She is still mad at me" - Lena said walking out of the living room, one hand on her stomach and another on her broken nose. 

"I am still mad at her" - Kara confirmed crossing her arms. 

Alex ignored them because she knew Kara always gave second chances to people. She knew Kara would eventually forgive Lena, and that's what worried her. Because Lena had shown how petty she could get, and she was afraid she would take Kara's eventual forgiveness for granted. 

"You shouldn't come" - Lena said when she was about to enter the DEO's car.

"What do you mean?" - Alex asked almost offended. 

Lena shook her head and looked at Kara who opened her mouth to protest - "You should stay away from me Kara, you need to remain mad at me...not talk to me...or give me the silent treatment if you want...anything but not with me....not today...not maybe ever..." 

Alex blinked, surprised by Lena's reaction- "I...all the things I said weren't nice either...I am still mad at you..."- Kara insisted and Alex was about to intervene but for the first time she saw Lena's eyes soften the way they usually did when Kara was there. 

"And I need you to stay mad at me Kara, not because I'm afraid I will go bad or something...but because I won't take your presence as forgiveness...I don't deserve it...at least not now...or...I don't even know when Kara...you are the one who knows that....so please...stop jumping to my rescue the second I'm in danger...I got myself into this...I...I'll find a way to...to fix it..."- Lena said trying to sound as confident as she could. It was the right thing to do. 

"I am still mad at you!" - Kara exclaimed - "Of course I am still mad at you but I am not going to torture you about it! Not when you are already turning yourself in and..."- Kara unconsciously grabbed the opened door of the car and the metal started bending slightly. 

"I still know you Kara!" - Lena exclaimed but immediately lowered her voice after mentioning her name. Alex just observed them. 

"I still know you have too much of a good heart to give me another chance but I can't let you do this or I'll be like everyone else who hurt you...I can't just accept it because I don't think you feel I deserve it...and of course I don't...because when people really care about you they protect you...you taught me that much...and I'll protect you even from me....I'll protect you as I did when I chose Supergirl over Jack, as I did before I messed it all up...so now I just have to...- Lena's voice broke - Now I just have to protect you from myself...."- she concluded. 

Kara didn't argue with her this time. Lena was right she knew it because part of her whispered in the back of her mind that she should keep yelling at Lena, she was still mad, she still wanted to argue with her even though she had just admitted she wouldn't torture her about it. But the fact was that as oddly and irrational as it sounded, she still wanted to not lose Lena, even though it felt as if she already did. It is_ not healthy_. She told herself and let go of the door.

Lena nodded and after giving her one last look she sat inside the car and Alex closed the door, then she knocked on it, signaling the driver to take Lena to the DEO. 

Kara sighed observing the car moving away. Alex looked at her sister and shook her head- "I am not a fan of her right now, but I agree with her...and maybe that's the only reason I will consider to forgive her..." 

Kara didn't reply. She turned around and flew off. Needing to feel surround by air and open space because it had been a lot of talking and a lot of breaking. It had been a lot of screaming and shouting and she didn't know how she survived all of it, except that she still wanted to believe. She had to believe things would get better. She searched for a piece of paper she had in the secret pocket of her pants and pulled it out, it was a note she had meant to give to Lena when she believed things were actually good between them. She sniffed, when she read it and then let it go, because her hopes had just been obliterated. 

_Would you go on a date with me? _

When Lena arrived to her cell in the DEO she just sat on her hard and cold bed. She sighed and stayed there looking at the other prisoners who were all alien, and were probably wondering why she still had human form.

"I don't believe in second chances" - Alex's voice made her jump. 

"I wouldn't have expected otherwise Agent Danvers" - Lena said. 

Alex crossed her arms and took a deep breath - "After what you did, I don't want you near Kara, even though I told her I might consider forgiving you" 

"I think both know you would only do that if it's to appease Kara's worries" - Lena said 

"Good" - Alex said and then turned away. 

Lena closed her eyes and hugged herself- "I'm sorry Kara...I'm sorry"- she said and sniffed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, National City woke up to the announcement of Lena Luthor stepping down from LCorp. Eve Tessmacher trial was initiated and Lena gave the DEO full access to LCorp's laboratories and weapons developed, Lena is declared guilty of her crimes in a DEO trial and Kara ends up defeating Leaviathan with the help of Nia, Brainy, Jon, Alex and Lena's research. 

Lena eventually is transferred to a maximum security prison after being sentenced to 5 years and therapy. 

Kara tries to see her one more time but Lena doesn't allow her to. So when Barry Allen appears telling her the multiverse is in danger, she takes the opportunity to leave and do what she does best, rescue people. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lena Luthor" 

A voice startles her and Lena wakes up, hands ready in a combat position. 

"Who are you?" - she says when she notices a white skinned man, with curled blonde her standing in her cell and dressed in a white tunic.

"Rao" - he answers and Lena only observes him for a couple of seconds. 

"What do you want?" - she then asks

"How much are you willing to sacrifice to save Kara Danvers?" - he asks 

Lena doesn't answer immediately, she keeps observing the man until he suddenly takes her hand and makes them appear somewhere outside her cell. 

"What the f-" Lena stops mid-sentence when she sees pieces of buildings destroyed. People are running around covered in dust and blood, and she thinks she sees a red blur like a flash. She is about to ask where he had taken them when she sees her. 

Lena feels her heart stop beating. 

Superman is falling on his knees and is slowly carrying Kara in his arms. He is crying, and for a second Lena wishes Kara would move but she doesn't. 

"What is going on?!" - she exclaims and the man observes her in silence. 

Lena tries to move forward because now Superman is carrying Kara in his arms and flying up. 

Kara is not moving. Kara is not moving. Kara can't die. 

Lena turns around to face the man - "When am I?" - she asks, her voice and her entire body trembling. 

"In the future, not so far from your present"- the man answers and this time Lena sees tears on his eyes. 

"You are a Kryptonian god" - Lena says and then he smiles. 

"That I am" - he answers and with a wave of his hand time stops. 

"I have failed protecting my children from their own destruction, I have failed protecting Kara Zor-El and she will die if I don't intervene...you know she has protected your Earth and everyone in it...so now I need your help to save her" - he says and with another wave of his hand, Lena is dressed in a similar tunic. However, now it is green. Lena swallows hard, remembering Kara's words during their argument. 

"If you are showing me the future and you are a god, why don't you just change time" - Lena points out. 

"I see you don't believe me, human" - the man says. 

"I am sorry but I have been tricked too many times into doing the wrong thing, I won't fall for it again" - Lena defends. 

The man nods - "That's precisely why I searched for you...your regret is pure...hence you will try to give me what I ask" - he indicates

"I need proof" - Lena says, even thought her heart keeps breaking. 

"Very well" - Rao takes her hand again and they disappear one more time, only to re-appear in what Lena guesses is a palace, which interior is iluminated by a red sun. Immediately, she notices that there is a hallways in front of her and the doors at the open showing a room full of four people. Three are standing up and one, a woman is holding something wrapped in a red blanket.

"This is the day, Kara Zor-El was born" - Rao whishpers in her ear. Lena looks at him, and now she realizes his eyes could be as blue as Kara's. 

"Go ahead, see it for yourself, they won't see you" - he pushes Lena forward and suddenly Lena appears inside the room. 

In that instant she recognizes Kara's mom, looking much younger but it is still her. She slowly walks closer to her leans in, to see a small baby blinking back at her with bright blue eyes and golden eye lashes. 

"Kara Zor-El" - Alura says softly and Lena swallows hard, because even though they can't see her, it feels as if baby Kara is looking back at her. 

Lena turns around and suddenly they are back in her cell. 

"You have seen her when she was born and you have seen her when she died" - Rao tells her - "What other proof do you need human? "

"I still need to know why you can't save her yourself" - Lena says cautiously

"Because even I can't cheat death" - Rao answers - "There is always a balance" - he adds and observes her. 

Lena takes a deep breath - "What do you need me to do?" 

"I need you to offer me a sacrifice to save her life, if it's the right sacrifice without fear of being given then it will work" 

"Is she the only one dying? What about Alex and her friends...what about her family" - Lena asks and Rao looks at her with curiosity. 

"They survive thanks to her"- Rao says 

"If you save her will any of them die?" - Lena asks knowing really well that messing with destiny always managed to backfire. 

"I can't guarantee that, I am only bound to protect my children...human, you need to give me a sacrifice" - Rao answers

"Why not ask her mother or Superman instead or Alex"- Lena presses and Rao takes a deep breath looking exasperated. 

"Because they are children from Krypton and I won't harm them to save her, and because Alex Danvers sacrifice won't be enough...and probably not the right one" - Rao answers.

"Alex would give her life for Kara" - Lena says instead. 

"Yet, her heart will remain on Earth with the one she loves" - Rao says and Lena finally believes him. Because the sacrifice he needs is what only Lena can give. Even when she has not truly finished understanding what it means. 

"I'll give you a sacrifice" - Lena finally says.

"But you must promise that her human family will survive, you have to promise you won't let any harm come to the people she loves human or alien, as a consequence of this act" - Lena adds. 

Rao nods and offers Lena his hands. Lena takes them. 

"What do you offer me Lena Luthor? To save Kara's life?" 

Lena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. For the first time she felt at peace with everything that had happened, for the first time she felt ready to move on and even though she was losing Kara again, she was finally at peace. 

"I offer you my life in exchange of hers" - Lena says, eyes closed shut, Kara's smile vivid in her mind. 

Rao nods and Lena feels a pull in her stomach while everything around her spins rapidly. 


	2. Of Villains and Mummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that followed after Crisis.   
LCorp's and CatCo's new owners and Kara's realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,   
I have submitted a new chapter because well, I was inspired and the idea just was there screaming to be written.   
Also, I would like to apologize for forgetting to add the quotation marks for the dialogues in the previous chapter, that's fixed now. *Hides behind an imaginary wall* but I wish some of you wouldn't have been that bothered about it with your comments. I am not a writer and I decided to write Lena and Kara's relationship because I like their complexity, and I just wish to share some of it with all of you. So I'll appreciate your comments if you agree or not with me as long as all is respectful.   
Aside from that, I know some of you found Kara and Lena's confrontation too intense and even a bit OOC.   
So I would like to clarify the following:   
\- Kara doesn't have a god complex. She is not perfect. She got mad at Lena, she is hurt and they argued.   
\- Not all of Lena's actions are justifiable, but they can be understandable. The amazing part of Lena's personality is that she owns to her mistakes and she confronts the consequences. The way she did after she helped Lex. Because whether we like it or not (and it's probably the shows fault), the collateral damage of Lena helping Lex was the chaos in National City (im not saying she shouldn't have helped Lex but the consequences are still there). Yet, she owned it and helped Kara fix things. Now she is going to prison, because well...you can't just hack someone else's mind. Lena was strong enough to admit it and to make the call herself, and that's how she is growing and still remaining good at her core. That's what is rich about her character she is not taking the easy path. She is not victimizing herself. Because she is stronger than that.   
\- Kara and Lena care for each other, and sometimes love can be the enemy in a relationship because it gives you the vulnerability to feel more disappointed by the ones you love and more capable of hurting them. It goes both ways, and their relationship is complex because both Kara and Lena have had bad experiences with loved ones. It's not about who suffered the most at this point. Even though in their argument it sounds like that, because well...they are arguing and they are hurt and things are breaking right open.   
\- For something to be rebuilt it needs to break.   
\- They will be fine, if that's what worries you! I don't hate Kara or Lena or Alex.   
with all that said, I hope you enjoy the new update and see you next weekend.

_Two days after Crisis _

“Director Danvers, Supergirl” – a DEO agent greeted them when they returned to the DEO.

Supergirl smiled at him but immediately her smile dissipated, noticing most of the agents looking at her and Alex, accompanied by none other than Lillian Luthor, handcuffed and looking utterly exasperated.

“What are you doing here?” – Alex asked raising her gun, but Kara stopped her.

She noticed the worried looks the agents were directing at her and took a deep breath before asking.

“Where is Lena?”

Everyone exchanged nervous looks and Lillian huffed. “Lena is gone, that’s what’s happening, you went on your crusade to save Earth, and my daughter is gone” – Lillian said.

Kara could only register the words _Lena _and _gone _in the same sentence. She didn’t think twice, she took off the same way she came in and listened for Lena’s heartbeat.

Silence.

_No No No _

She tried listening again.

Silence.

“Supergirl, you…you better come down” – Alex said calling her through the intercom.

Kara returned to the DEO, and as soon as she noticed a letter with Lena’s handwriting on it, she snatched it from Alex’s hand.

_Dear Kara, _

_My friend, my family. _

_I am sorry this letter is the only way I can say goodbye to you. _

_But I honestly hope you find it in you to understand. _

_I had to leave, and I am not sure I will return. Where I have gone, you won’t be able to follow, and what hurts me the most is that this is possibly hurting you too. _

_But, I can assure you, this time I was able to forgive you and I was managing to forgive myself too. The month of therapy helped me see the core of my fixation with betrayals, it helped me understand my fears of loneliness and abandonment. It helped me understand you better as well. _

_I love you, I can finally say it and feel it again without the shadow of my past duplicity darkening those words. _

_I wish you to be happy and I wish you can find your place in the world. I have forgiven you with heart and soul…and all I wish for you is to be as happy as you always wanted to be. _

_It was an honor to meet you, Kara Zor-El. L.L _

“Kara?” – Alex murmured, but Kara shook her head.

This couldn’t be happening.

She had a plan, she saved this Earth with hopes that enough time had passed for her and Lena to start again. She had left only hoping they could heal with time and space, because they had told each other many things, some of them were true, some of them were just the consequence of pure anger and pain, and Kara as always was more than willing to try again. Because Lena kept showing her, that even when she made mistakes, she always did the right thing because she was always brave enough to confront and accept her wrongdoings.

That’s what Lena taught her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sometime during Crisis_

“Where is your mind Kara Danvers?”

Kara snapped out of her thoughts and turned around, she had been observing Barry and Oliver training, but was barely paying attention to them.

“Hey, Sara” She greeted the blonde with a sad smile.

“Hum…what’s his name?” Sara asked with a low voice and a knowing look.

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “Her name” she clarified and crossed her arms.

Sara nodded “What’s her name?” she asked again.

“Lena” Kara whispered trying to keep her voice from cracking.

“Nice name…big fight?” Sara said observing Kara, who decided to watch Barry and Oliver sparring again.

“In the multiverse scale” Kara said and sighed, because she felt all the words, they said to each other still so raw in her heart that it was hard to breath.

“That sucks” Sara said “Can I…Can I ask what was it about?”

Kara took a deep breath at the question, she hadn’t mentioned the fight, not the fact that Lena was now in prison to anyone after that day. Not even Alex, even though her sister tried to get her to talk about it.

“We lied to each other” “I…I lied to her about who I was” “She didn’t take it well…she pretended to be okay with it for some time and…well it got out of hand” Kara said and she could feel her fingers digging deeper in her biceps. It still hurt.

All of it.

Sara nodded. “Was all of it bad?” she asked.

Kara took another deep breath and shook her head. “No, we…Lena, she was never the type to make friends with people, she…she is Lex’s sister actually”

“The Lex Luthor?” Sara said looking around as is to make sure the other Supermans wouldn’t listen.

“Yeah…” Kara said, knowing Sara was up to speed with the Luthor/Super family feud.

“So she has a lot rich family baggage mixed with one sided love relationships and probably a tad of paranoia and distrust” Sara said

“Yeah…that pretty much summarizes it” Kara said observing Sara with renewed curiosity and respect. She didn’t need to ask, only someone who knew how to live in a world like that could summarize it so easily.

“Sounds like someone we know…well his past self” Sara said pointing at Oliver.

Kara raised her eyebrows “What do you mean?”

Sara shrugged “He became a vigilante because he was basically an asshole his entire life, until he almost died” “I was too, we weren’t heroes this whole time…we were…well…the opposite”

“What…I mean…How did you…” Kara was too shy to ask, afraid it was still a sensitive topic but Sara smiled at her and turned her head to laugh at Oliver being thrown to the floor by Barry.

“Let’s see, he was my sister’s fiancé and at the same time we were cheating on her. He never cared about the family company and actually spent all his money on cheating on Laurel for the longest time.”

“We even went as far as to plan a trip behind her back…and as karma had it, ended up in a deserted island, were captured by a league of assassins…sort of…and became assassins ourselves”

Kara’s eyes widened. “You…both of you were…were assassins before…before all of this?”

“yeah…” Sara nodded in affirmation “And for the longest time…both believed we were so far from redemption that we hurt the people we fell in love with, just because we didn’t believed we deserved them” “Actually, I think Oliver and I keep saving the world because of all the lives we took before deciding to be good, and we can’t still believe we have someone who actually loves us” She then turned to Kara, her eyes darker with something Kara didn’t see before. “I can’t still believe it”

Kara sighed. “We have been pretty mean to each other already” she said looking at her hands. Blaming Lena felt as if she had physically attacked her. She closed her eyes; she couldn’t help it but part of her still was disappointed, at Lena…and at herself.

“It’s not both of your faults entirely” Sara said after a couple of seconds.

Kara looked at her confused and Sara shrugged. “All I know is that we keep our identities a secret for a reason…and it’s to protect others, but the fact that we make that decision doesn’t mean we are experts at handling the consequences of how we go about it” “And it is not her fault she had a crappy family with a crappy past”

At that last statement Kara chuckled for the first time at the idea that came to her mind, and she surprised herself saying it with some degree of acceptance but mostly forgiveness. “She got really close to almost mind controlling humanity”

“Oh crap” Sara said, her eyes wide and Kara nodded.

“She came up with this clever idea of harvesting alien mind reading powers and managed to quantize it to mass produced” Kara said “The technology behind it is pretty impressive if you think about it...yet scared the hell out of me”

“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, yes, but great” Sara said and Kara leaned back, almost jumping away from her.

“Lena is not like Lord Voldemort!” Kara exclaimed offended but immediately after lowered her voice. “She is more like an evil genius that will bite your head off if you…push her too much…I guess, she tends to be a bit intense”

Sara laughed. “The issue is that in her case she is a genius who can actually do whatever she wants” “That’s a lot of responsibility to carry” “Like the rest of us do, you with your powers, me with my assassin skills…Lena with her brilliant mind”

Kara nodded. “But I think I might have tipped the iceberg too much, I think my lies were Lena’s red kryptonite”

“What is that?” Sara asked

“Green kryptonite kills me, red kryptonite enhances the darker not so optimistic always happy version of myself” Kara said. “It traps me in a mental state from which I can’t escape from unless the substance is removed from my system” “I become a different person but it’s still me”

“I think Oliver and I have learnt to channel our red kryptonite to kill criminals” Sara said. “Hell, I think we live in that mental state” she said to herself.

“There is bravery and strength in that…I would try not to kill people....” Kara said “I would think people need to go stand a trial and be judged”

“Some can’t really be redeemed, some enjoy committing crimes and hurting innocents, Oliver and I never did and never will, that’s what saved us…we wanted to be good and for some time didn’t know how to actually be good after living in a world that required us to be the villains to survive…the thing is, there is no path or set of instructions for people like us…most people live normal lives with normal experiences and tend to see the world in black and white…we have had complicated lives with unhealthy experiences…some of them were our own choices some of them were consequences…in a way or another, we wanted to be good, we force ourselves to see people in a good light maybe to be able to forgive them but mostly we keep trying to be good…and we fight for it…” She turned and looked at Kara “Is your girl fighting for it? Fighting to be what she truly believes she is?”

Kara sighed and somehow, she finally understood what Lena meant when she told her, she never needed to be protected in the way Kara believed she needed to protect her.

“For the longest time I thought…I believed I had to protect Lena from becoming a villain” “For the longest time I believed I saw her differently than how the rest of the world sees her…” “It turns out that protecting her from my fear of seeing her become a bad person is just another way of believing she would turn out evil…”

Kara shook her head and bit her lower lip. “That’s what broke her heart” “Not the lie…not that Lex told her my identity” “She thought Kara Danvers was there for her to protect her from becoming evil, as if she already was one”

“When all this time, before things got this far, she was figuring things out” Kara took another deep breath, it was still difficult for her to come to terms with this new realization, but now she also realized it was in part because she just wanted Lena to be always good in the same way she was but that, now she could see. That was her real mistake. Lena was always her own person and Kara had to accept that Lena would make mistakes Kara won’t be able to protect her from, and Kara also needed to accept that Lena’s mistakes wouldn’t actually cause her to lose her much less would make her evil.

“So, is she fighting for it?” Sara asked again and Kara sighed relieved.

“She is always fighting for it, I don’t think she will ever stop” Kara said and smiled. Now, more confident than ever, that after this battle was over she would go back and she would see Lena again, they deserved to try again. She wanted to try again.

“You must find her” – Lillian’s voice echoed in Kara’s ears, she looked at Lillian then at Alex.

“Supergirl, you need to consider she probably escaped” – one of the agents said and Kara took a deep breath to remain calm at what he was clearly implying.

“She didn’t escape” – she said and turned to look at the other agents – “I want everyone working on finding Lena Luthor and I want everyone to stop the rumors of Lena running away…else I can assure you, you will end up having dinner in the north pole”

She turned around ready to take off again and start searching for Lena again, but Alex’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Kara…just…please consider that maybe”

Kara turned around and looked at her sister, for the first time in many years, truly irritated with her.

“There is a good reason for her leaving, I won’t ask you to believe in her Alex, you were friends and you trusted her…I know you did, and her lies also hurt you…but I was closer to her than anyone here…and even though we fought…even though we don’t see eye to eye most of the time…I still know her better than anyone else here…I still know Lena…and she has not just ran away, if she is gone…something must have happened…and forgive me, but I don’t even care why she is gone…all I care about is that she is still alive” – she said firm and clear and then turned around one more time, most of the agents were still there listening to the scene.

“That goes to all of you as well” – she added leveling them with a glare. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed by after that and Kara couldn’t find Lena.

Alex had respected her wishes and never implied Lena had escaped prison. Instead she and Brainy and Nia, started working around the clock to try to find any trace that would lead them to Lena. Lillian was cooperative, even though Kara was still uncomfortable with her presence, Lillian reminded her of Lex which reminded her of all the manipulations Lena went through. However, she soldiered through and worked with Lillian who was giving them all the possible places where Lena could have gone. But nothing, every lead they had was a dead end.

On the last day of the month, however, was when Kara received an unexpected visit.

“Catco and LCorp are being taken over by Wayne and Prince industries!” Nia exclaimed barreling through the door and into the DEO’s conference.

“What?” Kara who was currently looking at a map, trying to make sure they had searched for Lena in all the possible places around the world, that Lillian suggested, turned around surprised.

Nia nodded and right after she entered the room, Brainy did. “Diana…Diana Prince is here…at…at the DEO, requesting a meeting with Supergirl”

Alex and Kara exchanged looks. “How does she even know where we are located?” Alex asked whispering.

“I’m friends with Kal-El” – a feminine voice with a foreign accent answered.

Kara and Alex turned around surprised. Standing in front of them was a tall woman with dark hair and brown eyes, dressed in a tailored black suit. Her hair was held in a ponytail and her firm gaze indicated them she was a tad uncomfortable by the looks of awe other agents were giving her.

“Brainy, close the door” – Alex indicated – “I don’t want to assume, but if you know Kal-El then you must be…”

“Wonder woman” – Diana said – “And you are Kara Danvers, Supergirl” she added looking at Kara.

“Nice to meet you” – Kara said extending her hand and Diana stretched it. “Kal-El has mentioned you countless times, it’s finally nice to meet you too”

Kara smiled in response but then straightened her posture. “I don’t mean to be rude, but why would you request to meet with me, after taking over LCorp?”

“Oh, I have taken over CatCo from Obsidian Tech, Bruce Wayne is taking over LCorp _in a way…_but he will be sending a new CFO, since he can’t manage Wayne industries and all of Lena’s assets at the same time” “Logistics, you must know” – Diana said and then started walking around the conference room.

“But what does that have to do with us?” – Alex asked.

Diana sighed. “Well, as you may be aware, Lena’s disappearance is causing a financial chaos in LCorp and a temporary clause has been activated, in the absence of any free Luthor that would take over the company a new appointed CEO or CFO must be chosen, Lena chose Bruce for that matter but her fortune not only includes LCorp but also LuthorCorp’s facilities and stocks” She looked at Kara who suddenly needed to sit down, and she did.

Diana took a document from the folder she had been carrying and put it on the table for everyone to read. Kara didn’t look at it.

“Bruce will be the acting owner of all of LuthorCorp’s assets except Lex’s facilities that conducted Kryptonian research and LCorp” Diana said.

“That doesn’t make sense” – Alex said and took the paper from the table, noticing Kara’s name on it and recognizing Lena’s signature. Alex’s eyes grew wider.

“Kara?” – Alex whispered.

“Lena has left you LCorp and all of Lex’s research” Diana said and Kara stood up shaking her head. Brainy and Nia remained silent.

“I have come here to help you organize everything before Bruce sends the new CFO” Diana said, this time slowly because Kara started pacing. First the letter, now this. It felt too similar as to what people did when they died.

“I don’t want it” – Kara said looking at Diana and pointing at the paper. “I don’t want any of it”

“It’s not whether you want it or not Kara, the decision has been made” Diana said, acquiring a less soothing tone, and straightening her posture. As if she were expecting Kara’s reaction.

“Who made that decision?” – Kara scoffed

“It’s obvious Lena did” – Alex said putting back the paper on the table.

“No, I don’t believe it….I…I refuse to accept it” Kara said crossing her arms and trying really really hard not to cry, because it just couldn’t be like that. She could not just have lost Lena like that.

“Kara…” Diana approached her and Kara raised a warning hand.

“Lena is not gone, Lena is here somewhere, and I won’t take anything, because Lena is not gone!” Kara said and stormed out of the room.

“If you don’t, then LCorp’s boardroom will try to take it all instead” Diana said, she had managed to follow Kara. “Bruce and I managed to hold them back until now, we can battle criminals but we can’t battle an army of well-paid lawyers, it’s not like punching your way through the problem”

Kara stopped on her tracks. “You have to realize she is giving you all of Lex’s research on Kryptonian technology…and she is giving you LCorp’s stock so you have a powerful stance to protect Lex’s research from people who may want to use it against you…or Superman or other aliens”

Kara closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Of course, she knew that, but she couldn’t just accept it. “She is not gone…” she whispered.

Diana sighed. “You just met me, and this is not the best way to meet. But let me tell you, I have met Lena Luthor as a businesswoman, and have been keeping an eye on her from time to time. Mostly after realizing Lillian liked to sneak out of prison to steal Lex’s research and cause social chaos. Since then, LCorp, Prince and Wayne industries had a partnership which is at risk because Lena is not here anymore…so believe me is within my best interest to find her…but I won’t be able to focus on that…if we don’t put everything in order first.”

Kara turned around nervous. “I am a journalist. I am not a CEO of a 500-billion-dollar company” she said.

Diana nodded and smiled in understanding. “Hence, I’m here”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gotham City _

Bruce Wayne had never seen something that reminded him of the movie the Mummy (the 1999 version) as much as the recent events. He was used to fighting against corporeal beings that would actually get hurt with a punch or that would bleed with a bullet. Instead, he was fighting with what felt a crossover of the Mummy and the Walking Dead. Because mummified humans with super abilities were currently chasing him in an awfully similar way as Rick O’Connells character had been chased through London streets in the Mummy 2.

The annoying part was that these mummified beings didn’t get scared with the hissing of a cat, and most definitely didn’t die unless burned and of that Bruce wasn’t even sure of.

“BAM!”

Bruce sighed noticing the roof of the bat car denting from the outside. The mummified beings were apparently punching their way through the reinforced metal.

“I’m going to need the jet and a new route, Alfred…these things will destroy the car” – he said steering through a sharp corner on the road and partially managing to get one of the three mummies to fly off with the turning motion.

“I’m working on it sir, but I think I have found were they come from” – Alfred informed.

Bruce sighed again, exasperated. “Can it wait until I get them far away from the city?”

“The thing is sir, you won’t be able to kill them…unless you use the correct amulet” – Alfred said –“I am uploading an alternate route, you should see it in 10 seconds”

“BAM!”

Bruce looked up and saw the roof starting to be pulled off by long decomposed fingers.

“How did we go from setting them on fire to using amulets?!” -Bruce exclaimed while making the car spin on the road, such that another mummy flew of the roof of the car.

“It’s actually obvious sir, they are mummies so they are probably Egyptian…I hope you remember your Egyptian culture lessons sir, I remember teaching them to you”

“Oh Alfred” Bruce said while slamming on the brakes and causing the last mummy to crash against the road.

“In the movie, they need to find a book…but in actuality we need to find the tomb of their god of the death…Anubis’ tomb, hidden there is the amulet that can return them to the realm of the death” – Alfred continued explaining.

Bruce stopped and revered the engine again. Getting ready to roll over the mummy. “Nasty little thing” he murmured and slammed on the gas pedal.

The mummy stood up and extended its arms, the bat car crashed against the mummy’s hands but it was able to stop the car, digging its fingers in the strong metal with a scratching sound. Bruce tightened his jaw and added some extra thrust by activating the car’s rocket engines. But the mummy held the car in place, even though Bruce could see he was managing to push the mummy backwards.

However, the mummy seemed to notice it as well, and to Bruce disbelief, the thing practically smiled at him and his hollowed eyes flickered green.

“What the fuck?!” Bruce whispered and he didn’t waste a second to launch a missile to the mummy while ejecting himself upwards from the car.

“Sir! Are you okay?!” – Alfred exclaimed. “Your jet will arrive in five seconds”

Bruce fell on the ground but as he did so, he could see the mummy blasting the passenger side of the car with pure green heat vision, before the missile landed on its head and everything exploded.

“I am okay, but we have a huge problem” – Bruce said and jumped into his jet as soon as it landed in front of him.

“Alfred, I need you to contact Ms. Prince and tell her that her visit to National City is no longer business oriented” – He said while looking down and noticing how the mummy regenerated itself. “Crap I loved that car” he said to himself.

“National City?” -Alfred asked confused.

“Yep, I am afraid, your mummies have nothing to do with the Egyptians…rather with Kryptonian culture” – Bruce said.

“Kryptonian? As in Superman’s and Supergirl’s Krypton?” – Alfred asked, the disbelief clear in his voice.

“Alfred, my dear friend, how many cultures you know, have mummies that have heat vision abilities?” – Bruce asked.

“Oh…that’s…that’s extremely unfortunate”

“Yeah…that’s the right reaction”


	3. The Land of Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets someone from Kara's past.  
Constantine and Barry get involved.

Lena opened her eyes and blinked. She was surrounded by grass, and the sky was grey. The atmosphere was humid, and raindrops were sporadically falling, wetting the grass enough to cause that earth-like smell that usually accompanied rain.

“Where am I?” – she asked slowly standing up, and noticing she was in a dark blue tunic this time.

“What would be the human version of purgatory” “We call it the Land of Lost Souls” – Rao said and then extended his hand for Lena to take it.

“I thought I would…_die_” Lena murmured taking his hand hesitantly.

“But you asked me to protect Kara’s loved ones” – Rao said, Lena stopped in her tracks. Rao turned around noticing she wasn’t following him.

“It turns out, there is still forgiveness in her heart as there is in yours” – Rao whispered and slightly pulled from Lena’s hand signaling her to keep walking.

“I don’t understand” Lena said, walking again but observing him curiously. The wind breezed past them and she suddenly noticed her hair was down in curly waves as she often had it when she was younger. She also noticed Rao didn’t look _old_ as human Greek gods were depicted usually. He was rather young, if he were human, he would be a thirty years old man with a well-cared blonde curly beard and the body of an athlete. A young Hercules, Lena thought, which made him all more intriguing and made Lena suspicious to certain extent.

“I am surprised as well” “I have traded lives before and the sacrificing souls generally cross over to a different world, where people who accepted their deaths exist as long as the universe does” – Rao said and he looked up, letting the raindrops wet his cheeks. “I will never get tired of nature” He said to himself.

Lena just observed him, the way he enjoyed the rain only served to remind her of Kara and put aside her suspicions. “Is she okay?” she asked, and Rao smiled without turning his face to look at her.

“She survived”

“Then why am I still here?” _I was supposed to die. _She thought.

“You are part of the _humans_ she loves…” Rao said “And interestingly, even though you sacrificed your soul, my protection from death still extended to your soul and even though I thought it wouldn’t work, your soul never crossed over…instead you ended up here”

“How do you choose though? Who to protect from dying?” Lena asked still intrigued and a bit worried (as odd as it may sound), that maybe this young-looking Rao had made a mistake and now, Kara was still in danger of dying, since Lena’s sacrifice was not completed. Not that she wanted to be dead, but if she was honest, she felt tired of fighting the world and fighting her own demons. Maybe this was the end of her journey and the only wish she had was for Kara to be happy, so she would accept her fate happily as long as Kara was alive and well.

“When I exchange someone’s life, I am bounded to follow through the wishes of the one sacrificing their soul, but I don’t choose how, it all depends on the emotions of the one being saved. In this case, Kara’s feelings of love and kindness made the decision, she didn’t need to think about my powers will only follow what her heart desires and the wishes you made; and because emotions are not subjected to the laws of nature, space or time, they can travel through space, time and in this case between the realms of the living and the death…the emotions that bind her to you, found your soul and before you could cross over, they stopped you and your soul seemed to recognize them, you just followed them. I didn’t find it in my heart to stop you and didn’t consider it a violation of the rules. Since you were doing what you initially asked for. However, I have never seen such a strong connection in all my years of existence…as I have never seen the human handler of the death so frustrated” Rao said, and he chuckled. “He looks so creepy; I never liked any version, human or non-human, of the lord of death if I’m honest” he added.

Lena blinked and took a deep breath, trying to wrap her mind around Rao’s description of whomever was supposed to _handle her death_. “So, if I’m not dead…what am I?” she asked.

Rao sighed and crossed his arms. “That’s something I am still trying to figure out” he informed.

Lena blinked again. “You don’t know? You are a Kryptonian god, and you don’t know?” she asked in disbelief and Rao looked at her offended.

“Well, you are the first _human_ whose soul skipped the place where _human_ souls go to…and ended up here, in a _Kryptonian purgatory_. This is out of my area of expertise, Ms. Luthor” He said, and Lena shook her head.

“Didn’t you say that Kara’s “emotions” are the ones that brought me here?” Lena said raising an eyebrow.

Rao frowned. “I said they _guided_ your soul away from the death as in you followed them but your soul chose the destination, which is also interesting” “I never thought it was possible for a sacrificing soul to not cross over, much less retain their physical form, so I thought I could try to send you back instead” “But I couldn’t do that either” He sighed crossing his arms and shaking his head. “I thought for once someone gave their live selflessly and the one they gave their life for still cared enough to bring them back unknowingly” “I really wanted you to be able to return” “But I guess I can’t do it” 

Lena sighed “I suppose I am stuck here” she said mindlessly and started looking around. Not noticing Rao’s offended expression.

Rao scoffed. “Stuck? Human, I don’t know how many purgatories you have visited before, but this place can offer you wonderful things”

“You should know humans only die once; this is the only purgatory I’ll ever see” Lena said as they resumed their walking.

“Figure of speech, figure of speech” Rao said but then looked at her attentively. He had the strong suspicion, the human in front of him, just didn’t want to return to Earth. He understood her in a way, he had seen the mistakes she had made. However, she had saved the life of his beloved daughter (again, figure of speech, all of them were his children), so in return if Lena Luthor wanted to stay in this realm, he would let her stay. “We need to find you a place to live, and something to work on”

“Give me a lab and one of those and I’ll be fine” Lena said, her green eyes fixed on a group of what looked like horses running some meters away from them. “I never thought there were horses in Krypton” she said breathless. “Let alone in a place like this one” 

Rao smiled, he stood behind Lena and put his hands on Lena’s shoulders. He leaned slightly and whispered in her ear. “Those are not just horses, they can fly” “They went into extinction when Krypton was 500 years old due terraforming of the planet’s surface, the atmosphere in Krypton was denser during those years and the winds were stronger”

“Hence their bodies didn’t need to have a strictly aerodynamic shape” Lena answered “But wings” she added noticing a black horse extend his wings” “Humans call it Pegasus” she whispered, remembering her mother stories on Greek mythology more vividly than ever.

“We call them g’imsoms” Rao said “They are my favorite too” he added.

Lena smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. “Can I have one?” she asked, and Rao smiled back at her.

“I’ll teach you how to ride one” Rao said and took Lena’s hand again. Lena looked at their joined hands and the warm skin of the kryptonian god reminded her of Kara’s. Lena found herself unable to breath for a couple of seconds, the realization finally sinking in: she had to get used to not seeing Kara again. The decision to trade her life for her had been instinctive, second nature. But she had disregarded the yearning in her heart that kept beating insistently against her chest. 

Rao turned and smiled at her again. “This is the first time I interact with a human, I hope I am doing a decent job”

Lena blinked again confused by Rao’s demeanor. “You don’t act all omnipotent and superior…like gods ought to act” she pointed out.

“Oh, that’s boring Ms. Luthor…really boring” Rao said and then whistled, getting the attention of the animals who started running towards them. “I hope you are not afraid of flying” he added.

“Being friends with Kara, I had to get used to flying” Lena said and unconsciously hugged herself because her body still remembered the feeling of Kara carrying her in her arms before flying away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Holy shit!” – Constantine woke up shaking on his bed. A dark cloud was hovering in front of him.

“John Constantine” – the voice called his name.

“What the…Who are you? What do you want?” – the blonde sorcerer said while trying to think of the best combination of magic spells to attack a cloud of pure darkness.

“I’m death’s emissary”

“I have not resurrected anyone you might be interested in” Constantine said immediately.

“Oh, of that my lord is aware, this is a matter of finding a soul that was promised and never arrived” the being said. “There has been an unexpected unbalance, soul’s that were supposed to remain dead…are awakening, and have powers my lord never granted” “Hence, he sent me, so you can assist him in finding the missing soul and the one responsible for such act”

“Death wants me help to find a soul, whoever death is, lost?” Constantine said and he was about to laugh. Now, you didn’t hear that often.

“My lord wouldn’t be asking if we didn’t already try to find said soul” the being said with frustration in its voice.

“If said soul was lucky enough to scape your lord’s death trap, why should I help you?” Constantine asked, for all he cared it was not his business and he was tired of messing with trying to save people from the death.

“Haven’t you heard what I said, the balance has been broken, your world and other’s worlds will be full of resurrected powered beings trying to regain their place on earth, a place they no longer have” the being said.

“You should have started with that” Constantine said, “Who’s the soul I’m looking for?”

“Now, that’s also something you need to find out” “Unfortunately, the soul didn’t stay long enough for my lord to identify it”

Constantine rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you and your lord need to work on your logistics” The being didn’t answer him, and just disappeared.

Constantine sighed, first Crisis, now they also had to fight the world from a possible The Walking crossover. He needed another month of vacations.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are we supposed to do with him?” Barry said and looked at Iris worried. “Kara won’t like it we kept him here” he added and the man looking at him from its cell gave him a wicked smile.

“We didn’t keep him here, he managed to stay here…I mean, how many people do you know that tricks the Monitor?” Iris whispered.

“Not many miss West-Allen, but it so happens I helped to save the world, hence I am offered my life back, so I just demanded that in return” Lex said and smiled again. “So, if you would rather don’t have another villain against you, I suggest you just let me go”

Barry looked at him with narrowed eyes. “I know what you did to Kara, I know what you did to Superman. I may not know your sister, but I know of Kara’s pain. You are mistaken if you think I will let you near Kara or the ones she loves again”

Lex took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against the glass that separated him from Barry. “My sister is dead Barry Allen and she won’t return, Kara Zor-El’s pain will be immeasurable when she finds out. Keeping me here won’t change the fact, it will only delay the moment I tell her that, which will make it all more enjoyable”

“Barry” – Iris stopped Barry before he could phase through the glass to punch Lex on the face. “Barry, no, he wants you to act on it”

Barry sighed and left the room otherwise he would try to punch Lex again, Iris followed him. He didn’t know exactly if Kara’s relationship with Lex’s sister was like his relationship with Cisco or Iris, but in both cases, he couldn’t help but empathize with Kara. He knew what it felt like to see the most important people in your life die in front of you. He knew how it felt to lose them.

_Sometime during crisis _

Barry sneaked behind Kara’s back, trying to scare her but Kara didn’t even flinch at his antics. She was looking at a picture in her phone. It was a selfie of her and a brunette with green eyes, both of them were smiling while covered in ice from head to toe.

“Who’s that?” Barry asked and this time Kara jumped, Barry was surprised she didn’t pick up his presence with her superhearing.

“Barry, sorry I didn’t see you. That’s…that’s Lena” Kara said with a sad voice.

Barry raised an eyebrow. She had noticed Kara’s different mood when she arrived. She smiled but was not her goofy self anymore. Although her mood had improved after he saw her talking with Sara. He had asked the other blonde about it. Not to be nosy, but because he was worried Kara might be distracted. But Sara had politely told him to “mind your own business” so he did, until now.

“Does she know you are here?” He asked sitting next to Kara and the kryptonian shook her head.

“I convinced her to stop working on a Saturday to go play with the snow” Kara said instead and another sad smile formed on her face. “She doesn’t know…I’m here…we are not talking…right now” Kara said and Barry noticed how hard it was for her to speak.

“Who works on a Saturday?” Barry said horrified, trying to light the mood.

“Lena” Kara said and shook her head with a weak smile, remembering that day more vividly. Kara had cheated and had used her powers to blow snow in Lena’s direction when she wasn’t looking. She still remembered Lena trying to clean the snow off her face. She still remembered Lena laughing while pushing Kara in the opposite direction. Kara didn’t even resist the motion of falling on her back, knowing very well Lena would never be strong enough to push her. Kara fell anyways, because that’s what she seemed to be doing around Lena lately. Fall and fall and somehow it felt as if she was flying.

Barry remained silent while observing Kara, she reminded of him when he would get lost in thought thinking about Iris or his parents. “We will fix this, and you will return to see her” he said trying his best to respect Kara’s privacy. It was the first time Barry noticed this feeling of longing wrapping Kara that he just whished were causing her more happiness than the obvious sadness.

“I know…” Kara said, and Barry noticed how she tried to give him a brighter smile. “I know…” she repeated.

_End of flashback _

“How does he even know Lena is dead?” Barry asked suddenly and stopped in his tracks making Iris trip behind him. “I mean, Kara would have told me, right? I mean…she was really sad when we talked about her…I can’t imagine how she must be feeling…if she knew….Lena is dead” Moreover, what intrigued him more was that since their Earths merged, he had not heard from Kara. Which only meant that something off was going on and Kara was trying to fix it.

Iris tilted her head. “I am not sure exactly what you are trying to say”

Barry started pacing. “The only way for me to know what happens in different Earths of the multiverse is to actually go there…Lex died in his Earth and was brought to ours to help us with the Anti-Monitor before our Earths merged…Lena was alive when that happened, because Kara was acting as if she were alive…now Lex says she is dead. How is that possible if he never left our Earth?” Barry asked. “And if Lena is alive how did she survive our Earth’s merging?”

“Oh Barry…” Iris said recognizing the curiosity and adrenaline rush in his eyes.

“He is sure she is dead, otherwise he wouldn’t want to hurt Kara even more” Barry kept pacing but then stopped. “I know is farfetched, I know…but I saw Kara’s pain and was reminded of my own, Oliver sacrificed himself to save us, the least I can do is try to help Kara even if I’m just trying to follow my gut feeling”

Iris sighed. “Well then, we better call the team and start working”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena was afraid of heights. But she had also been afraid of relationships, but even before that she had been afraid of the future. She still remembered her days in boarding school, she still remembered how her fears started clouding her mind to the point of affecting her grades and her social life.

Everyone always assumed she had been a genius with perfect grades. She was a genius yes, but that didn’t stop her from experiencing a storm of negative feelings and depression that tried to drown her when she was fifteen. She still remembered how she closed to everything and everyone. How she just stopped socializing and how slowly her always pristine memory and cunning reasoning seemed to fade. She used to forget scientific facts, confuse terminologies…. she would just lose track of things. For someone whose mainly support had been academics during her younger years to lose her ability to think made her feel defeated and helpless.

_Flashback _

“You have been in your room for two days, have not eaten anything and people have seen you cry in the bathrooms” Lillian said, voice firm and arms crossed.

Lena didn’t even bother to turn around, instead she completely covered herself with the blankets on her bed. “Go away” was all she murmured and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep, there was no point anymore. She was giving up on the things she wanted to do and on the goals she had. She didn’t even remember what goals she had. Everything just felt so empty.

She felt the bed dip and she tightened her grip on her comforter.

“You are a Luthor” Lillian said.

_Here we go again. _Lena thought, she could care less if she was a Luthor or not. She had never asked to be one in the first place. She would have given up her genius intellect if it meant to be away from all of them.

“A Luthor woman” Lillian added, Lena just sighed and remained silent. If she wanted to avoid extending Lillian’s upcoming monologue, she had to endure it. She already expected a long list of reasons why she was not good enough to be a Luthor and why her current behavior was embarrassing the family name.

“I can’t care for you the way you want me to.” “I can’t see your achievements the same way I see Lex’s. I don’t think I’ll ever will. But you are still a Luthor woman if you want it or not, which means you either rescue yourself or let me push you to a sad little future as I have always said you will have. It’s your decision.” 

Lillian stood up again. Lena opened her eyes but didn’t turn around.

“I have spoken with the principal; you will be allowed to retake some of your exams.” “If this is a war against me, don’t make it so easy for me to defeat you” She said and then left. 

Lena waited to hear the door closing behind Lillian’s and turned around. That was the first time Lillian had been honest with her. Most of the time she pretended to be a caring mother for everyone to see, when behind a closed door she pushed her away with poignant criticism. Lillian even went as far as to call her “the Luthor bastard” daily.

Without realizing it, Lena was gripping her comforter full of anger. If Lillian wanted war, she would give her a bloody world war. Maybe that’s what Lena needed to accept after all. Her relationship with Lillian would always be a conflict, until either of them would break.

_End flashback _

Rao landed on the ground and Lena followed him. “You are a good rider and a quick learner” he exclaimed, while his white winged horse stood on his rear legs, flapping its wings.

Lena smiled; she had picked the only black horse in the group and was delighted to discover she preferred this form of flying as contradicting as it sounded. “Does he have a name?” Lena asked.

Rao shrugged. “They do” “But it’s for you to find out” he said and then looked to the horizon and Lena just realized the day feel like night, but there was no moon or sun or stars in the sky, just clouds. “It’s getting late, I must return to…hum attend certain affairs” he said getting ready to fly off with the horse.

“You can’t just leave yet” Lena said galloping with her horse behind him. “Where am I supposed to go?” she asked.

“That will be solved soon” “Now I must got, I’ll find you” Rao quickly said and without more words took off from the ground.

“You…stop!” Lena exclaimed and tried to follow but her horse decided to start munching on the grass.

“Perfect” Lena whispered and looked at the animal. Noticing for the first time the scars around his dark eyes. She petted him and the horse closed his eyes briefly in response. “At least you are not throwing me off” she said.

“Which is unexpected, giving you have probably not even guessed his name” a woman’s voice startled her, and she almost fell of her horse. But he extended his left wing and slightly pushed Lena on his back again.

“Interesting” The woman said.

Lena blinked, finding her face familiar. “Thanks” she whispered to the horse and he returned his attention to the grass.

“I heard a Luthor had arrived and had to come look” the woman said.

“Who are you?” Lena asked trying hard to remember where she met her.

“Astra” the woman said and started walking in circles around Lena and the horse. Observing them with glaring focus.

Now Lena remembered…she took a deep breath and observed the kryptonian carefully, trying to think of all the possible ways in which she could escape.

“So, you are the Luthor who is causing all this chaos” Astra said “Now I understand” she added walking closer to her and Lena was aware of how tall the woman was. Probably taller than Kara, she swallowed hard.

“Dark hair” “Penetrating looks” “Eyes like kryptonite” Astra said “Self-sacrificing” “Obviously recklessly brave” “Emotional”

“Excuse me?” Lena said when she found her voice again.

Astra sighed and crossed her arms shaking her head. “Of all the beings in the universe…it had to be a human…”

“Excuse me?” Lena repeated.

Astra kept shaking her head “A human” she repeated ignoring Lena offended expression. “I refuse to be impressed” she added looking at Lena again and tilting her head to the right.

“I’m sorry but I’m not here to impress you. Much less you, who almost killed Kara in your crusade of conquering earth” “So if you are here to kill me or whatever you do here to kill people who are already dead, then get on with it, I am not afraid” Lena said

Astra raised an eyebrow and observed her, considering something Lena whished she could guess. “Come with me human” she said and waved her hand, Lena was about to protest but her horse stopped eating and started following Astra.

“Where are you taking me?” Lena asked.

Astra took some seconds to answer and then turned around to observe her yet again. “Clearly you are outspoken, let’s see how agile your neurons are” she said and turned her back to Lena, walking again.

“My neurons? Care to clarify?” Lena said, surprising herself by her own boldness.

“No” was all Astra said.  
  



End file.
